Some Might Say
by VioletLolitaPop
Summary: We never wanted it to be this way. .:Human AU : Fem!merica : This Fic is About Teen Pregnancy:.
1. Chapter 1

**xxx  
**I.  
**xxx**

The definite end comes in the form of two little blue lines.

On the tiled floor of a brightly lit bathroom, Amelia sits with her back against the wall, the chill of white paint seeping through the rather thick fabric of her white tank and compliments the cold resting against her legs from lack of coverage by the high hemline of her black pajama shorts. Her eyes dart upwards at the counter top in front of her, spies the little white stick of imminent doom, and her entire body slouches forward, causing her to bring her legs up to where her knees nearly meet her chest and her bob of blonde hair to curtain over her face, hiding away the dried tracks of tears and red rims around her eyes.

A sudden knock at the door breaks her out of her stupor, and as she calls out to find the identity of the other person seeking entrance, her sister's voice rings clear through the wood and Amelia immediately grants her permission to enter while rearranging her seating as to not look so defeated.

It leaves her with positioning herself sitting against the wall straighter, her knees coming up to her chest as they are able completely, and her arms resting upon them, one right onto of another. Just as she completes her transition, her sister walks in, decked in her own sleepwear of a thin-strapped blue tank and well-worn gray sweatpants, hair pulled into a single low ponytail, and glasses slipping down her nose.

"Hey, Mattie," Amelia greets in an attempt to sound casual, as though her twin already has no idea as to the dilemma.

Mattie ignores the feigned nonchalance in favor of double checking the door, making certain that it is closed completely and even locks it for good measure. Both of their parents are home for the evening, and though something like this has no way of being kept quiet, for the the moment it is something of which only the sisters may be aware.

"What did this one say?" she asks, to which Amelia, who has tried to keep her emotions at bay only to have them burst forth with a simple question buries her head into the crook of her arm and lets out a sound that crosses with a laugh and a sob.

Taking it to mean what she has expected after the fourth time of doing the same thing, Mattie steps closer to the counter to inspect the long, tiny white piece of plastic and sighs heavily at the sight of those two little blue lines. She turns to face her sister, watches as she lifts her head from the crook of her arm to lock eyes, her blue meeting her violet, and in a instant Mattie is down on her knees in front of Amelia, and pulls her into a hug.

Amelia clings, allows herself to be held and drowns in a feeling of helplessness of not knowing what to do or just how to take any of this. It takes a lot longer than usual for her to finally pull away from her sister, and when doing so, Mattie moves to the side, and sits next to her, back against the wall, and legs spread out straight.

"So, what now?" she asks. "Do you think.. I mean, have you thought maybe of... getting rid of it?"

Amelia sighs, leans her head back to hit the wall and shakes her head.

"I don't think I can," she confesses. "I'm not gonna lie, before I started taking these tests, and I was only thinking this was a maybe, I thought about it. I really thought about it.. I don't know if I can."

"How far along do you think...?"

Amelia shrugs. "I can't remember the last time we were able to fool around. I don't know. A long time ago though."

Mattie takes a moment to inspect her sister's belly, noting that even in her sitting position, it does not look any bigger or shows any expansion just yet.

"You're not showing," she says. "I think around three months, you start to."

"Well, thank god for knowing that much," Amelia scoffs. "It really helps in the long run to know I have so much longer to go on this."

"I didn't- Lia, I just meant, that it might not be too late for the other option, if that's what you decide to go for."

"And if I don't? If I don't go for it? If I find out I really can't do it, what then?"

"I guess..." Mattie trails off, struggling to find an adequate answer and grasps only at straws. "There's adoption, if you don't think you can be a mother yet. Or if you tell him-"

Amelia shoots straight up, her legs falling flat against the floor and she twists to grab her twin's shoulders, effectively cutting Mattie off from what she has been saying as well as startling her completely.

"I can't tell him," she says with conviction. "No, no that is the last thing I can do."

Mattie's eyes grow wide behind her glasses as an unsaid understanding dawns. "You think he's going to run out on you?"

"No! He's gonna _want _to stay around and try to help me!"

There is obvious confusion written on Mattie's face that causes Amelia to growl in frustration at her own lack of making her worries clear.

"What has Ivan been working towards his entire life? What has his entire family backed him up for all these years? Did everything they could to send him to the right schools, and give him the right equipment, and gave up I don't even know what to make sure he got it!

"No, Mattie, I'm not going to be that person he brings around his family that will talk under their breaths around me, saying things about how that no-good tramp got knocked up in high school and ruined his life. No, I don't want that. I'm not gonna be that."

Amelia wipes at her nose, sniffling and blinks back tears that have begun to well in her eyes as Mattie leans up against her, rests her head on her shoulders and grabs at her sister's hand. She squeezes it gently and holds it dearly. Whatever the outcome, whatever path Amelia decides to choose, he sister will be there by her side.

**xxx**

Disclaimer: Oh, baby, here comes the sound!

-I wanted to save this for a Christmas updating/posting spree, but I couldn't wait. :D

-Drabbles! A new drabblish series involving fem!merica and a subject matter that is... serious.

-Um... Idk how long it'll be, prolly the five chapter max like with The Vampire Encyclopedia. Hopefully this one won't take me more than a year to finish. ^-^

-Stay shiny loves, don't let the muggles get you down! -xoxo-


	2. Chapter 2

**xxx  
**II.  
**xxx**

Mattie waits for her sister at her locker. She makes sure to be pressed as best as she can against the cold blue metal so as to not block the way for the several students that rush for the exits. They always do tend to be more inconsiderate as to who they bump and crash into at the end of the day.

Apparently Amelia finds it to be true as well, and if anyone were to be paying any sort of particular attention to her, they would notice how her arms protrude even further out when keeping her hands put in the pockets of her jacket. It's to form some sort of barrier between the others and her abdomen Mattie guesses, and with the way she weaves her way through the crowd to reach her locker, it may very well be the case. She moves away from the lockers and braves herself against the flow of students to make a safer path as her sister gets closer, and is thanked with a nod and a smile when she does.

"Hey," she greets, and Mattie replies with the same.

As Amelia goes about fiddling with her lock, Mattie watches and waits. She would rather her sister bring up the topic they discussed since her shared feelings about keeping her baby was finalized into the ultimate decision. Luckily, she doesn't have to wait long.

"Did you get a chance to talk to Arthur?" she asks and Mattie takes in a deep breath.

"I did," she says, though doesn't bother to continue.

The few text books from the last of Amelia's classes are set inside as she grabs the one or two she'll be needing for homework.

"I'm almost afraid to ask how that went," she admits. "But..."

In a nervous gesture, Mattie scratches at the bit of exposed collarbone peeping from above the neckline of her shirt. Their cousin's reaction was all too easy to predict, and at his explosion, Mattie almost wished that she hadn't been the one to volunteer to tell him their predicament. Almost, because had Amelia been the one to do it, the outcome of such would be a catastrophic spectacle that hasn't been seen at the school in all of it's history.

Particularly on today of all days, the final match between his school and theirs in an ultimate soccer showdown that should be starting as they stand wistfully away. No doubt he had already been wound up with brewing adrenaline and anticipation. Actually, bow that she thinks about it, it may have been a bit unfair to unload their issue to him before something so important. Ah, well...

"Yeah, well, I was able to talk to him during gym-"

"During?"

"Yeah, their bus showed up early and while they did all their stretching or whatever they do, we were walking the track and I just hung back to talk to him. Oh, he's going to be calling you after the game, so we might have to be meet up with him later."

"Don't doubt it."

"He's not exactly happy."

"Don't doubt that either."

"I don't know what you expected. Honestly, he was threatening to track Ivan down and everything."

"Oh, God..."

"Well don't worry, that's not going to be the part you're gonna hate the most."

Amelia pauses in her packing. She slowly turns her head towards her sister, eyes wide and already reading of the worst case scenario to this whole revelation.

"He said no."

Mattie bites her lip and shrugs. "No, not exactly."

Amelia's bag drops and she hangs her head within the confines of her locker and lets out a loud groan. "He said no!"

"Dammit, Lia, I said not exactly."

"Well what the hell can "_not exactly_" mean?" she asks mockingly._  
_

"Just that! Not exactly." She pauses to sigh and again, scratch at her collarbone. "He mentioned Marianne-"

"Oh, God!"

"-and y'know, it might be better. All of Arthur's brothers are still at home. And if our older cousins aren't enough to make you do a double take, don't forget Peter. Overall, probably not the best place for a pregnant girl to be."

"Yeah, but... I thought maybe it'd go down better with the parentals if I was with family. And then Marianne of all people..."

"I dunno. I like her."

"Of course you like her," Amelia says and goes on with gathering her things to take home. "The two of you talk shit about me all the time in french. Well, fuck you guys because around here, spanish is gonna come in handy a lot more than that."

Mattie rolls her eyes at the ridiculous turn of conversation and moves to bring it back on track. "But she's already helped another girl out with letting her stay with her family. And she's out on her own already, in her own place so you'd get a bit more of free reign. And you're her boyfriend's cousin, that's like basically family."

"It ain't family until Artie puts a ring on it." Amelia slams her locker shut. "I dunno. I'll have to think about it."

"Doesn't hurt to talk to her or anything. It might actually work out better for you if what you want is to get away..." She trails off gradually to allow a semi-sad quiet envelope them. "How weird. To think that you're not gonna walk with me on graduation day... Wow, it kinda puts everything into a better perspective when you think about it like that. No more games. No dances. No prom. No graduation-"

"I'm still going to graduate," Amelia cuts off. "I know without even a doctor telling me that my due date's not going to be until summer, maybe even fall. But I'll be showing by then, and it'll just be better to get away. Go to another school to finish up, or hell, even go into an independent study thing.

Her eyes turn towards Mattie, and there's a frown tugging at her lips. "I know what you mean though. Out of everything, I think I'm gonna miss us graduating together the most."

Her expression, her words, everything, it all pulls at Mattie's heartstrings to the point where she darts her eyes downwards for any form of distraction. She instantly comes to stare at the heavy load of text books and homework in Amelia's bag and reaches to carry them.

"Lemme carry your things," she says, though Amelia bats her away.

"I'm fine still, don't worry." Amelia gives her sister a large smile and takes her hand. "Thanks though."

Mattie squeezes that hand that holds hers. "Anytime."

Looking around her, Amelia takes in that the crowded hallways have dimmed, only a few straggling students are left behind doing whatever needs to be done before leaving the building. She tugs on Mattie's hand, willing her to follow and the two walk hand in hand with the bags slung over their shoulders even after leaving the school. They only separate at the sight of Amelia's boyfriend standing by at the flag pole. It's actually Mattie who seems him first, halts them, and even pulls her sister back when she too stunned to do so herself.

"What's he doing here?" Mattie asks. "Does he have a free day?"

"I-I dunno, he didn't tell me anything." Amelia sways slightly on her feet, causing Mattie to hold her upright until she appears to be steady enough. "What do I do? Oh my God, no, okay, I can't freak out. I have to be okay. Do I look okay?"

"You look a little insane," Mattie answers honestly.

She's not wrong, Amelia's anxiety over seeing her signifcant other for the first time in person since finding out about her pregnancy shines openly and brightly on her face. Amelia shakes her head, closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. When she opens them again, she puts on her most casual smile and shrugs. She looks like her usual self before all of this, and Mattie definitely has to admire her sister's acting abilities.

Amelia takes off in front of her, walking quick enough to appear excited and calls out Ivan's name. Mattie hangs back a bit, watches as they greet each other in their usual fashion of hugs and tiny kisses. She makes sure to pay attention to her sister when they break apart to see if her facade is still in place, and sure enough it still is, Amelia doesn't drop the act for a second.

"Free day?" she asks and swings their clasped hands between them in play.

"All day," he tells her with a smile. After doing as much, he turns to Mattie and gives her a small nod in greeting. "Hi, Mattie."

"Hey," she returns and shifts in place. She isn't quite sure whether she should leave or not.

"So what's the dealio?" Amelia asks. "What are we doing today?"

"I was thinking dinner," says Ivan. "See what happens from there."

"Okay, but is that dinner now or later? Because I am starving."

He laughs at her response, even bends down to kiss her cheek affectionately. "We can eat now if you want."

With that much decided, Mattie assumes that it's her cue to leave.

"I guess I'll see you at home then?" she calls out to her sister, and is immediately shown a slight look of panic on Amelia's face.

"Why don't you come with us?" Amelia snaps her head up to look at Ivan. "She can come with us, yeah?"

"I don't see why not," he says. "The more the merrier."

Mattie bites her lip and resists that nervous twitch to scratch at herself. She looks to Amelia and sees her smile, but she can see that same anxiety creep back into her expression. She doesn't want to be left alone with Ivan, that much is certain, and so Mattie caves.

"...Well, okay."

"Yay! Mattie's coming with us!"

Amelia's face grows brighter, her fears settled for the time being and is able to come to a decision of where to eat with Ivan and even hold his hand like normal for the entirety of their walk. Though agreeing to tagging along, Mattie walks behind them the whole time. She doesn't exactly feel uncomfortable in joining them, but when she looks around as they go onward, each time she lands on their hands laced together, she begins to feel a bit heavy hearted and nauseous.

**xxx**

-Yeah, I don't know how to drabble. Or how to interconnect things. I mean, forget stand alones, you kinda have to read it from beginning to end to get the story... Or maybe that's just the beginning the end chapters seem a little ehhh we'll get to that when we do.

-Anyway! Bit of a time skip next update. Spoilers: You're gonna be seeing those.

-Mad love to you all, stay shiny and I'll see ya next time. -xoxo-

**xxx**

Nonnie Love:

Hyperkaoru: Hello, my friend, it has been awhile since we've talked! ^-^ Yes, Amelia does love Ivan a lot. And I don't want to think it's going to be really really sad... but yes, I think someone is going to cry the more I write. DX

Lakabaka: Aaaah, I'm so glad you like it! The whole time when you were saying how excited to get to read it I was like in an internal panic of "homg, I hope it's okay, I hope it doesn't dissapoint!". So yeah, that review totally made my night. ^-^


End file.
